<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Light my way by MinamiAoi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490030">Light my way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinamiAoi/pseuds/MinamiAoi'>MinamiAoi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:34:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinamiAoi/pseuds/MinamiAoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(The primary elemental benders are Fire, Water, Earth and Air. But, Light and Shadow benders are one of the rarest.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riku &amp; Sora (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Light my way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This Soriku ATLA AU idea is by @ratbstrrd</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Destiny Islands....</p><p> </p><p>"Sora ! There you are !" Kairi ran towards him.</p><p>"Oh, Kairi ! What's wrong ?" He just finished stretching out his muscles.</p><p>"You got here earlier than me !" Kairi chuckles.</p><p>"Give me a break, Kairi ! I'm not that kind of a slacker !" He laughs with a grin on his face.</p><p>"Well, let's train together ! I won't hold back !" Kairi went into her standby pose.</p><p>"Right back at ya, Kairi !"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(Me and Kairi are Light benders. We grew up and train together here on Destiny Islands.)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>During their break time by the docks...</p><p> </p><p>"Have you heard about Shadow benders ?" Kairi wonders.</p><p>"Shadow benders ? I think i heard it once with Tidus. What with them ?" Sora still had his ice cream in his mouth.</p><p>"I heard there's one Shadow bender who just arrived in town today ! People say that they're dangerous to the other benders."</p><p> </p><p><em>(A Shadow bender, huh ? They're the </em> <em>opposite of us Light benders. I never seen them in person before.)</em></p><p> </p><p>Night, Sora went walking by the beach while making a small light glow on his right hand.</p><p> </p><p>"The sea looks really beautiful at night with the moon's reflection !"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(Huh ? Someone sitting at the rocks near the shores.)</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>"</em>Hey, are you alright ?" Sora peeks at the silver haired man behind the rocks.</p><p>"Whoa ! Don't scare me like that !" He got surprised by Sora.</p><p>"Ahaha ! Sorry about that ! Hey, your arms..." Sora sees dark energy around the man's arms.</p><p>"I'm a Shadow bender." He looks away.</p><p>"Can i sit beside you ?"</p><p>"....Sure."</p><p> </p><p>Sora makes another soft light glow from his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"You're a Light bender ?"</p><p>"Yeah, ever since i was little." Sora laughs a little</p><p>"They're pretty ... warm."</p><p>"I know right ? Say, what's your name ?"</p><p>"..... I'm Riku. You ?"</p><p>"I'm Sora ! Nice to meet you, Riku !" He smiles.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(That was my first time meeting with a Shadow bender named Riku.)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>2 weeks later....</p><p> </p><p>"You're ready, Riku ?!" Sora grins at him.</p><p>"Ready when you are !"</p><p> </p><p>As the music starts to play, Sora and Riku dances together in beautiful sync of light and darkness.</p><p> </p><p>"They're really in perfect harmony !"</p><p>"It's like they're meant for each other !"</p><p>"Who could have thought that Light and Darkness would be this beautiful." Kairi chuckles with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                                                                                                            --The End--</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>